


Twelve days of Christmas

by Alaera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fem!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaera/pseuds/Alaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants nothing more than to impress a girl he thinks doesn't notice him. He was nothing, but a shadow until he became the team captain. She was an ice princess. She had one foot and every guy pinning for her. Not that she seemed to care.</p><p>Hicca moved to Burgess after a traumatic experience in her hometown of Berk. Two years later she is the popular girl and she is still too scared to ask out the guy she likes. He was this year's high school lacrosse team captain and the sweetest, coolest guy in school.</p><p>Jack is about to give Hicca a huge surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a bad version of the twelve days of Christmas for this
> 
> On the twelfth day of Christmas  
> my true love sent to me:  
> 12 Dragon eggs  
> 11 faeries a flying  
> 10 Vikings a drinking  
> 9 crazy elves  
> 8 whispering deaths  
> 7 grey yetis  
> 6 deadly nadders  
> 5 Crystal Flakes  
> 4 beautiful boys  
> 3 easter eggs  
> 2 black dragons  
> And baby tooth in an ash tree
> 
> Sorry if it's bad. Comment any changes that might be good. Either to the song or the story. Thanks, merry Christmas, happy snoggletog and Yule.

There she was. The girl of his dreams. A feisty, sarcastic ball of adorableness wrapped up in a beautiful body. She had wavy red-brown hair to her waist, pale skin with adorable freckles, emerald green eyes and was just over five foot five. She was perfect and she seemed way out of his league. She was widely known in the school as the ice princess. She never talked to anyone unless spoken to and turned down every boy that asked her out.  
  
She moved to Burgess two years ago in Jack's freshman year. She was the new girl that was awkward and beautiful at the same time. She was seen only in pants at first since it was fall and soon winter, but come spring she wore skirts that showed her prosthetic leg. It was black with an intricate design of vines. It barely phased her entourage of boys, though. He just wished he could get her to look at him as more than a friend or acquaintance.  
  
~~~Hicca~~~  
  
All she wanted was for him to see her. Hicca and her dad moved to Burgess after a traffic accident that took her leg. She was in rehab for a few months before her mom returned to their family home. Valka was living in a wildcat reserve researching a new breed that was discovered in Russia. They took a female cat that was friendly enough and started studying it. The cat barely took to anyone, but not long before Hicca lost her leg did she visit and bond with the cat. Valka took naming the cat breed to fit the fury it contained against most humans, Fedorov. When Hicca went into the hospital, Valka asked her boss for permission to bring home the Fedorov. He said it was fine because even after two years of research the cat still only truly liked Hicca.  
  
Hicca named the cat Midnight for her pure black fur. The cat had acid green eyes flecked with gold similar to her own. Midnight followed her loyally and helped her emotionally when she was recovering. Midnight was a registered support animal and was allowed to follow her into most places. Hicca slowly healed and got a specially designed prosthetic leg to walk on.  
  
It was the week before winter break and finals were starting. Hicca knew she would pass all of her classes with an 'A'. It helped that she was the daughter of a leading scientist. Hicca watched as boys and girls alike made plans for Christmas parties. She was especially interested in the lacrosse team and there new team captain, Jackson Overland Frost. Hicca was in love with him and had been since the first day she saw him. He was kind to her on the first day she showed her prosthetic, but now he was the guy that everyone wanted. He was out of her league.  
  
Hicca heard some of the lacrosse team talk about a party that was only the guys and their girlfriends. She wanted to go as Jackson's date, but that was impossible. The bell rang and it was time for her to quickly clean up her lunch and go to her fourth period, art, which she, unfortunately, shared with Jackson. She was surprised to find him in her class and even more surprised when he partnered up with her at the beginning of the semester.  
  
She got to class and walked to her workstation to finish the last project if the semester. She and her partner had to make a painting or sculpture that represented then. They made a sculpture of a tiny Dragon with a giant snowflake on its nose and painted different scenes of what they enjoyed. It was good so far and all that was left to paint the eyes. The right one for Hicca and the l left one for Jackson. They painted it together and fished at the exact same time. The Dragon was put on a sheet to dry over night.  
  
Hicca was putting her headphones in to listen to music for the rest of class when Jackson tapped her shoulder. She looked at him and asked, "what do you need?" He passed her a note, turned a little pink and walked away. The note asked her to meet him at the art room after school. She glances at the note and the way that Jack left a couple of times before it truly processed. All day she felt anticipation at what Jack needed to say to her. Classes seemed to take longer and felt duller than normal.  
  
When school ended, Hicca dropped off her stuff in her locker and walked to the art room. She got there, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. She sat down and waited patiently. Jack came running in five minutes later. He was out of breath and trying hard to get it back. Waiting for him to speak, Hicca walked up and offered a bottle of water she had with her. He gratefully accepted.  
  
Jack slowly caught his breath before spoke.  
  
"Willyoubemygirlfriendandattendthepartywithme?"Jack spoke quickly.  
  
"What did you just say?"Hicca asked  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend and attend the lacrosse party?"Jack slowly became redder as he asked.  
  
Hicca went stock still before processing what just happened. She had been waiting for this for little over a year and now it was finally happening. While she was going over how amazing it was, Jack slowly started to get more worried about her answer.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to. I hope we can be friends." Jack spoke nervously.  
  
His words knocked Hicca out of her stupor. "Wait! I would love to be your girlfriend! I just never thought that you would ask me, I thought I was too nerdy."  
  
Jack looked stunned for a minute before he processed what she said. "Wait! Wait! Are you saying that if I asked you even earlier, you would have said yes to me?"  
  
"Yes." Hicca said timidly.  
  
Jack walked to the closest wall and banged his head lightly against the wall a few times before looking back to her. "I am so glad that I listened to my heart today and confessed."  
  
Hicca smiled and said, "me too."


	2. Not an Update

Sorry to inform everyone, but I will be not writing my stories on Archive of our own anymore. I will be moving them to Wattpad. If you would like to follow me, my username is still Alaera. My subname is @hiccathenightfury.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this ended suddenly. I got sleepy.


End file.
